Reise, reisen, Reiseziele - Traumziele ?
=Reise, reisen, Reiseziele - Traumziele ?= =ENTDECKEN ENTDECKUNGEN = 1. Von San Francisco über die Golden Gate Bridge nach Norden, auf atemraubenden Serpentinen an der Küste entlang, die Luft duftet nach Eukalyptus, Nebel und Meer, der Pazifik rollt und tobt, und dann senkt sich der Highway sanft hinab zu einer Sichel aus Wellen und Sand: Stinson Beach, der schönste Strand von Nordkalifornien. Im Rollen der Brecher ahnt man den Herzschlag der Schöpfung. HEINRICH WEFING 2. Schön war das Land schon immer – jetzt macht die Reise noch mehr Spaß: Mugabe ist endlich fort, Simbabwe hofft auf Freiheit und Demokratie. Auf in den Nationalpark Matopos mit seinen kugelrunden Felsen und den Höhlenmalereien der Buschmänner. In den Hwange-Park, durch den die letzten großen Elefantenherden Afrikas ziehen. In die charmante Stadt Bulawayo. Und zu den gigantischen Victoria-Fällen. ANDREA JESKA 3. Zu Hause wird Schnee zu Matsch, Skiurlaub ist teuer, Island voller Touristen? Auf nach Lappland, wo die Finnen wohnen, die, wenn sie gerade nicht melancholisch in die Ferne blicken, echt lustig sind. Die Bleche voll Pfannkuchen backen, Sauna-Wanderungen veranstalten und Salmiakki, Lakritz-Schnaps, servieren. In der Gegend um den Ort Tornio sieht man Nordlichter. Wie in Island, nur ohne Touristen. NINA PAUER 4. Manchmal unterschätzt man ein Reiseziel, seine geografische Größe und kulturelle Tiefe, vor al- lem Inseln. So ging es uns im Herbst auf Sizilien. Wir sahen Taormina, bestiegen den Ätna, besichtigten Katakomben in Syrakus, wateten durch die Alcantara-Schlucht ... Sieben Tage voller Erleben – und voller Verpassen. Denn da ist doch auch noch das prächtige Palermo! Und das Mafia-Nest namens Corleone! Und dieser irre Orangensalat mit Zwiebeln und Oliven, den wir gern noch mal essen würden. Deshalb fahren wir 2018 wieder hin. HENNING SUSSEBACH 5. Ein berühmter Haiku lautet: Wenn ich in Kyoto bin, träume ich von Kyoto, und tatsächlich träume ich jedes Mal, wenn ich dort bin, schon vom nächsten Mal: vom baldigen Wiedersehen mit den Kranichen, von den fantastischen Tofumenüs, von den 1000 Tempeln. Am besten kommt man gleich für drei Wochen, zur Kirschblüte im März oder im November, wenn das Herbstlaub fällt. Dann gondelt man auf dem Fahrrad gemütlich von einem Tempel zum nächsten, haucht ergriffen oh und ah und denkt: Wenn ich in Kyoto bin, träume ich von Kyoto ... DORIS DÖRRIE 6. Ich werde mich von der sanften Strömung der Aare durch Bern tragen lassen. So, wie es die Schweizer tun, wenn die Sonne scheint und es heiß ist. Am Schönausteg springe ich ins Wasser, lasse mich zum Freibad Marzili treiben, gehe ans Ufer, trinke ein Bier. Und dann? Laufe ich den Kilometer zurück und beginne von vorn. SASCHA CHAIMOWICZ 7. Wer in Pierre Bergés Buch Briefe an Yves vom Duft der Bougainvillea liest, von der Schönheit der Amaryllis, dem Rascheln der Palmen, will den Jardin Majorelle sofort selbst besuchen. In ihrem Haus in Marrakesch haben Bergé und der Modeschöpfer Yves Saint Laurent ihre glücklichsten Jahre erlebt. Hier sind sie feiernd in Kutschen durch die Medina gezogen, zusammen mit einem von Haschkugeln benebelten Andy Warhol, haben Kunst gesammelt und selbst welche geschaffen. Im nagelneuen YSL-Museum werden jetzt die schönsten Kollektionen gezeigt, direkt neben dem Garten mit der Bougainvillea. Sie blüht im Frühjahr. FABIENNE HURST 8. Kamtschatka ist 7000 Kilometer und elf Zeitzonen entfernt von Moskau. Größer als Deutschland, aber mit weniger Einwohnern als Leipzig. Dort spucken Vulkane Feuer, und die Erde speit Geysire. Die Wälder sind dicht, die Bergseen kristallklar. Sollen doch alle zur WM fahren – ich will 2018 endlich nach Kamtschatka. ALICE BOTA 9. Prinzipiell gut: Vulkane. Noch besser: schläfrige Vulkane. Auf Lanzarote kann man von ihren Hän- gen herunterblicken, auf ein paar weiße Häuschen, auf ein wenig rostbraunes Geröll. Kann spüren, wie sich die überspannten Augen vom Betongrau der Stadt erholen, hören, wie Eidechsen motzen oder möglicherweise kanarische Lyrik rezitieren und nicht mehr die Straße rauscht, sondern nur noch das Meer. DAVID HUGENDICK 10. Gerade wieder vergessen, warum das Leben noch mal schön ist? Dann müssen Sie nach Yaffa, Tel Avivs altem Hafenviertel, fünf Tage reichen. Hier spielen die Alten morgens auf der Straße Schach, die Jungen feiern abends auf der Straße Partys, und nachts gackern auf den Balkonen die Hühner. Auf Jaffas Promenade posieren arabische Hochzeits- paare beim Fotoshooting, und junge Israelinnen stählen ihre Muskeln. Man kann sich an den besten Strand der Welt legen oder durch die Gassen strei- fen, wo Araber und Juden friedlich um den Preis für Sechziger-Jahre-Plattenspieler feilschen und Modeverkäufer mit einem darüber streiten, ob man Auschwitz gesehen haben muss oder doch eher Berlin. ANITA BLASBERG 11. Aus Jamaika in Deutschland ist nichts geworden. Was immer noch geht: als Deutscher nach Jamai- ka. Karibik, natural vibes, Wasserfälle, relaxte Leu- te: »Soon come«, sagen sie, wird schon. mein Plan: Arschbombe ins Weißwasser. GEORG CADEGGIANINI 12. Das Chateau selbst kann man getrost links liegen lassen. Die Sensation wartet dahinter: Schloss Villandry an der Loire hat den berühmtesten Küchengarten der Welt. Gemüsige Aromen, sym- metrisch perfekt von buchs eingekastelt, wie es barocke Gartenkunst zu inszenieren verstand. Purpurrot leuchten die rippen des mangolds, silbrig-violett die blätter des Lauchs, unverschämt prall setzen sich Salatköpfe in Szene. Hat man mir erzählt. Nichts wie hin. ANNA VON MÜNCHHAUSEN 13. Nirgendwo in Lateinamerika wird so innig und frenetisch Salsa getanzt, wie in Kolumbiens drittgrößter Stadt Cali . In manchen Clubs geht es jugendlich akrobatisch zu, in anderen beherrschen Paare über 60 die Tanzfläche, viele Läden haben wunderbare Vintage-Kulissen und DJs, die altes Vinyl auflegen. Oldschool zum Lernen, mitmachen, Durchdrehen. Seit Kolumbien befriedet ist, fällt die reise viel leichter. MERTEN WORTHMANN 14. Wie konnte man Helgoland nur vergessen! Vor dem regenfenster liegt Pastor Wallmanns neue Inselgeschichte, 672 Seiten, vor allem über die Künstler, die hier waren, von Heine bis Kafka. Und wann war man selber zuletzt auf der unver- gleichlichen Insel? Ach, die Felsen, die Lummen, die Kegelrobben. Frau Höhlers wunderbarer Foto- laden mit den alten Postkarten. Und die bank unterm Kirchturm neben dem rosenbusch. Wie grau Hamburg plötzlich ist, selbst die elbphilhar- monie: nichts als ein Nebelkliff. BENEDIKT ERENZ 15. Ich habe das Paradies gesehen: Von einer Steil- klippe blickte ich im vergangenen Jahr auf mineral- wasserklares meer und weißen Sand, menschen- leer. Der Strand von egremni auf der griechischen Insel Lefkada ist seit dem erdbeben von 2015 ge- sperrt. Aaarrgh. Aber bis zum kommenden Som- mer sollten Straßen und Stufen ausgebessert sein. Dann komme ich wieder und stürze selig in die ionischen Fluten. KARIN CEBALLOS BETANCUR 16. Die White Mountains in New Hampshire sind raue Klötze, die je nach Jahreszeit hell vom blan- ken Granit leuchten oder vom Schnee. Von hier aus könnte man 2000 meilen entlang des Appala- chian Trail nach Süden wandern, bis nach Georgia. Was zu laut ist an Amerika, dringt nicht in diese Wälder und auf diese Gipfel, so fällt es leicht, sich wie ein Lederstrumpf zu fühlen. BJØRN ERIK SASS 17. 2018 wird das Jahr des Franken, zumindest in bayern, mit Söder an der Spitze. man sollte also malhinfahren,nachMarktbreitetwa,weilesso schön an der Spitze des maindreiecks liegt. ein Städtchen mit postkartentauglichem Fachwerk. Da gibt es beste bratwürste, deutlich länger als die in Nürnberg, würziger sowieso. Dazu vielleicht ein bodenständiger Silvaner. zurückhaltend und be- scheiden wie die Franken selbst. JOHANNES GERNERT 18. Im Frühling nach Moskau, wenn die menschen aus dem Schnee hervorklettern und in ihren Dat- schen vor der Stadt auf schockierend fremd-ver- traute Weise Kompott schlürfen unter blühenden birken. Wer weiß, wer oder was im Jahr der Fuß- ball-Wm und der Wahlen noch so alles die Frost- starre von sich wirft. DMITRIJ KAPITELMAN 19. Auf der Orkney-Insel Mainland vor Schottlands Küste wird das Spiel mit dem ball noch so gespielt, wie man es immer spielen sollte: als Dorfkampf, als große Verstrickung. In den Straßen von Kirkwall, der größten Ortschaft der Insel, findet jedes Jahr an Weihnachten das legendäre ba Game statt, bei dem etwa 150 Südstädter gegen 150 Nordstädter antreten. Die rauferei um den Lederball kann sich 15 Stunden lang hinziehen, es gehen zähne dabei verloren und Nasenbeine zu Bruch. Dieses Jahr möchte ich dabei sein – als Zuschauer, keinesfalls mittendrin. PETER KÜMMEL 20. einmal zur Villa Malaparte, diesem unwahr- scheinlich an die Felsenküste von Capri gegossenen Gebilde, einer Art gebautem Selbstporträt des Schriftstellers Curzio malaparte. es kauert unter einem gigantischen Sonnendach, zu dem eine ris- kant aufspringende Treppe führt. Für das Publi- kum ist die Villa nicht offen, aber vom Wander- weg Pizzolungo aus kann man sie terrakottarot über dem mittelmeer glühen sehen. MARIE SCHMIDT 21. Der Donauradweg Passau–Wien, 5 Tage, 320 Kilometer, im mai. Langstrecke radeln macht glück- lich: Der Weg läuft flach am Fluss entlang, die Donau wird in der Sonne glänzen, und das regen- cape kann in der Satteltasche bleiben. IRIS MAINKA 22. Wer angesichts der Weltlage nicht bloß den Kopf in den Sand stecken, sondern einmal ganz aus der zeit fallen möchte, kann beides vorzüglich auf der Insel Lamu vor der kenianischen Küste tun. Hier regiert die Suahelizeit, also die maximale Verlangsamung. Vom Hostel schleppt man sich zum schönsten Strand Afrikas, segelt mit einer Dau um die Insel, isst Fischcurrys und Wassermelonen. Christian Kracht lebte einst hier, Dr. Livingston tut es noch immer. So hat der Hostelbesitzer sein Haustier benannt: passenderweise eine Schildkröte. CASPAR SHALLER 23. mein Leben lang hat es mich in den Süden gezogen, ins Gewusel der Welt. Seit Kurzem träume ich vom Norden, und wenn schon Norden, dann richtig: Ich werde mit einem Schiff zum Nordkap fahren, wo alles Gewusel ein ende hat. Ich möchte in der mit- ternachtssonne von einer 300 meter hohen Fels- wand auf den Arktischen Ozean schauen, wo die Welt weit und klar und still ist. URSULA MÄRZ 24. In den Sommerferien geht’s in die Spielhalle. Sie heißt Virtual reality zone und liegt nahe dem bahnhof Shinjuku in Tokio. Ich glaube, dass man nirgendwo sonst so lebensecht per brille, Kopfhörer, Windmaschine und rüttelboden in eine fremde Welt eintaucht. In meinem Lieb- lingsspiel erkundet man mit einem fliegenden Fahrrad Fantasielandschaften samt Sauriern am Himmel und Gebläsewind um die Ohren. bald bezwinge ich Level 3. THOMAS FISCHERMANN 25. Georgien wird 2018 das Gastland der Frankfur- ter buchmesse sein, und mich zieht es in die Kloster- und Weinregion Kachetien: weiche, grüne Hügel, malerische, tief in den Wäldern versteckte Kirchen, margeritenfelder, esel, Pfer- de und in der Ferne die schneebedeckten berge des Kaukasus. ein Land fast wie aus dem mär- chen. ULLA LENZE 26. In Island war ich bisher nur einmal im kalten, dunklen Januar. Jetzt will ich die Insel in bunt erleben. Auf einem Islandpony übers Wiesen- grün traben. Papageientauchern zuschauen, wie sie mit ihren roten Schnäbeln den Küken Fisch- lein reichen. Und mich mit den Isländern auf ihre erste Wm einstimmen, bis wir vor lauter »Huh« ganz heiser sind. COSIMA SCHMITT 27. erst Tex-mex-Küche, dann das beste bbQ der Stadt, dazwischen ein Footballspiel und rund- herum viel bier: In Austin, Texas werde ich wohl- genährt und leicht beduselt zu dem Schluss kom- men, dass manches von dem, was viele europäer an den USA provinziell und reaktionär finden, eigentlich total geil ist. FRANCESCO GIAMMARCO 28. eine reservierung im Hotel Atlanta in Bangkok fühlt sich an wie eine bewerbung. »Not everybody is welcome at The Atlanta«, steht auf der Web- seite des imperial wirkenden Hotels mit der schönen Kachel-Lobby, am ehesten »kultivierte Abendländler« und »harmlose exzentriker«. Pop- musik und »alle anderen westlichen Verderbt- heiten« sind dagegen verboten. In einer solch strengen, unfassbar oldschoolig-konservativen Umgebung werde ich mich frei und aufgehoben fühlen. ANJA RÜTZEL 29. Palermo und immer wieder: Palermo. Diese Stadt macht mich traurig und gleichzeitig froh. Traurig, weil sie allen Grund hätte, ihren Kopf in den Staub aus Problemen (mafia, migration, Korruption) zu legen, aber dennoch so tapfer und froh vor einem liegt, wenn man sie wieder besucht. Sie schenkt einem das Gefühl einer ex- klusiven Liebe. Das goldene Licht, das den Corso Vittorio emmanuele herunterfließt, ist für dich, der glatte, glänzende boden der bürgersteige bei Nacht ist für dich. Das Sonnenlicht auf den Fas- saden des Quattro Canti darfst du zum ersten mal sehen. ANTONIA BAUM 30. Auf der pazifischen Insel Kiribati taucht man nach Venusmuscheln, als wären es Schätze, und ruft Walfische mit einem Lied. Aber das Land wird langsam vom meer verschlungen. Keine Dämme und Ufermauern können aufhalten, dass ein großer Teil seiner 32 Atolle untergeht. Ab 2020 soll die bevölkerung evakuiert werden. Ob man das Ultimatum spürt? GRETA TAUBERT 31. Auf nach Bukarest, in die heimliche Hauptstadt der bauhaus-Architektur! Tagelanges Spazieren zwischen malerisch bröckelnden Villen, faszinie- rend wilden Plattenbauten, unter an Stromlei- tungen wuchernden efeuranken, und nebenbei diese schöne Sprache lernen, die von römischen Soldaten stammt, von osmanischen eroberern beeinflusst, von griechischen Priestern verfeinert und von Slawen, Ungarn, Deutschen und vielen anderen bereichert wurde. Auf nach rumänien, in die mitte europas! JOCHEN SCHMIDT 32. Altagay – klingt wie eine Hochwüste in Tadschikistan, ist aber ein Apartmenthochhaus in Punta del Hidalgo im Norden von Teneriffa. ein zauber- haftes betonfossil aus den sechziger Jahren, als hier mal der kanarische massentourismus beginnen sollte. Dazu kam es nie: zu wenig Sandstrand, zu viele Wolken. Jetzt ist das Altagay ein Designklassi- ker mit liebevoll gepflegter meerwasser-Poolland- schaft, für weniger als 50 euro pro Nacht. Vor dem Altagay kann man surfen (lernen), hinter ihm beginnen die Wanderwege durch das schroff-grüne Anaga-Gebirge. CHRISTOF SIEMES 33. Die Farbe der Liebe? Nicht rot, sondern Gelb. An der zitronensteilküste von Sorrent hat es mich zum ersten mal erwischt. Ich will zurück: mich hoch über dem meer in einem zitronenblütenschwer duftenden Park dem schönsten blick der Welt hingeben. Auf Neapel schauen, den Vesuv, die üppig mit Sfusato Amalfitano bewachsenen Haine, gelb vor vulkanschwarzen Felsen, alles so lieblich und so gefährlich, Caruso im Ohr, und ein bisschen weinen. CHRISTIANE GREFE 34. Kein riegel, kein Turm, keine Halle, dieses museum will keines sein. Will nichts festhalten, nichts zeigen, nur Himmel und Land und die eigene Unbeschwert- heit. ein Haus, das die Welt ins Schweben bringt, entworfen von dem Architekten ryue Nishizawa für die japanische Insel Teshima. Hauchdünne beton- schalen, durchbrochen nur von großen Kreisen, die das Innere weiten – und alle, die diesen Sehnsuchts- ort durchstreifen, über sich selbst hinausschauen lassen. HANNO RAUTERBERG 35. Nächstes Jahr geht es nach Patagonien, ins Land der Flüsse, Kondore und Flamingos am südlichen ende Argentiniens. man durchquert endlose Wei- ten, fährt vorbei an klaren bergseen und rauschen- den Flüssen, sieht von ferne die schneebedeckten Gipfel der Anden und erreicht schließlich Ushuaia, die südlichste Stadt der Welt. PHILIP FAIGLE 36. Noch im Winter nach Hiddensee fahren, die letzte Fähre erwischen und in schwärzester Nacht im Kloster ankommen. rechts tobt das meer, links schläft der bodden. Am nächsten morgen gleich auf den Dornbusch rauf, mit etwas Glück kracht vor einem gerade ein Stück eiszeit ins meer. Im Hotel gibt es jeden Abend backfisch, der schmeckt, wie es an der Ostsee nun mal schmeckt. Aber das spielt überhaupt keine rolle. STEFANIE FLAMM 37. Am schönsten ist Italien dort, wo kaum jemand hinkommt. Das Dorf Portico di Romagna, ein Geschachtel aus dicken mauern und kleinen Fens- tern, liegt im hintersten Grün der emilia-romagna, an einem Fluss mit Wasserfällen, unter denen man baden kann. marisa raggi ist hier aufgewachsen. mit ihrem mann Gianni hat sie im ehemaligen Kloster des Dorfs ein Hotel eröffnet. Seit einigen Jahren kochen ihre Söhne massimiliano und matteo dort auf höchstem Niveau um die Wette. Das spricht sich sicher bald herum. Deshalb fahre ich 2018 wieder hin – solange ich marisa und ihr Dorf noch für mich habe. JESSICA BRAUN 38. Wer 2018 mut beweisen will, fliegt nach Seoul, das nur gut 50 Kilometer von der bestbewachten Grenze der Welt entfernt liegt. Nördlich davon regiert ein mann, der gewohnheitsmäßig droht, die Stadt in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Die Seoulitans bleiben trotzdem entspannt. Für sie gehört die Drohkulisse zum Alltag wie die glitzernde Wolkenkratzer-Skyline am Ufer des Han und die karstigen Gipfel der berge ringsum. Wem nach der Ankunft dennoch mulmig wird, sollte mit Soju getuntes bier (»bombe«) trin- ken, und zwar so viel, bis der wild entschlossene raketen-mann im Norden zum dicken Kind mit Pilzfrisur geschrumpft ist. ALEXANDER KREX 39. Ständig träume ich vom Ninety Mile Beach, einem endlosen Strand am Nordzipfel von Neuseeland. Perfekte Wellen, wie am Schnürchen aufgezogen, rollen in die Shipwreck bay ganz im Süden, rollende rampen wie aus Glas. meine erinnerung ist zehn Jahre alt. Ich muss wieder hin. JULIUS SCHOPHOFF 40. In Astoria an der Westküste von Oregon können Sie den goldenen zeiten der amerikanischen Fischerei nachspüren. Sie fahren in einen Jack-London-roman hinein, vorbei an angemoosten Holzhäusern, über- spülten Piers, wehklagenden Seelöwen. Am letzten Februarwochenende findet das Fisher Poets Gathe- ring statt, 2018 schon zum 20. mal. Dann tragen Astorias Kapitäne, matrosen und Dockarbeiter in den dunklen bars der Stadt eigene Gedichte vor. Sie han- deln davon, wie das meer gibt und nimmt. Nehmen Sie sich zeit dafür! MORITZ HERRMANN 41. etwa 40 Stunden Fahrt, 3483 Kilometer, drei zeit- zonen, verpflegt mit Tee aus dem Samowar: Wäh- rend der Tag-und-Nachtzug-reise von Paris nach Moskau zieht am Fenster das Panorama fünf ver- schiedener Länder vorbei. Am besten fährt man im Sommer, dann ist es lange hell. FRITZ HABEKUSS 42. Die Geschichte der italienischen Hafenstadt Triest, die über Jahrhunderte zum Habsburgerreich gehör- te, ist ein einziges Versprechen: Hier kreuzt sich die mitteleuropäische mit der italienischen Kultur. Das soll sich auch in der Küche widerspiegeln. Ich freue mich auf Gulasch mit norditalienischen rotweinen. Und auf die Kaffeehäuser, in denen ich sitzen wer- de, um Italo Svevo und Claudio magris zu lesen. Oder um gar nichts zu tun. GERO VON RANDOW 43. Sie nennen es Iceberg Alley: eisberge, zum Anfassen nah, wie gigantische Skulpturen aus marmor. Gekalbt im Westen Grönlands, hinübergetrieben nach Twil- lingate, vor die Küste von Neufundland. man kann sich ein Kajak mieten, hinauspaddeln, nichts weiter hören als die eigenen bugwellen und merken, wie klein der mensch ist auf dem meer. ANDREA BÖHM 44. es mag ein bisschen hirnlos sein, mit dem motor- rad 2000 Kilometer nach Biarritz zu fahren, um da zu surfen, musik zu hören und anderer Typen motorräder anzugaffen. Aber es ist eine betörende Form der Hirnlosigkeit. Und ehe das Festival Wheels and Waves wegen CO2-Alarms und Folk-surfrock-Unhipness eingestellt wird, tuckere ich da mitte Juni mal hin. ROBERT TREICHLER 45. 2018 bin ich reif für die Insel. meine liebste liegt nicht im Pazifik, sondern in brandenburg. Die »Insl« liegt im Untersee nahe Kyritz. Wer übersetzen will, klopft am Steg mit dem Hammer auf eine bratpfanne – das Signal für den Fährmann. Auf der Insel gibt es Fähnchen im Wind, Schaukeln für erwachsene und viel Grün. zwischen den bäumen sind badestellen versteckt, im Café gibt’s Kuchen und erdbeer-Limetten-eis. ALEXANDRA ROJKOV 46. riesige rundgeschliffene Felsbrocken, die aussehen wie von einer Schöpferhand in die Landschaft geworfene Knetknubbel: Hier, spielt damit! Wie kleine Kinder sind wir auf einen Knubbel nach dem anderen geklettert und haben unsere Daseinsfreude hinausgeschrien in die Stille des Joshua Tree Park im Süden Kaliforniens. bevor Donald Trump auch diesen Nationalpark beschneidet wie schon zwei andere in Utah: Unbedingt hinfahren und platzen vor Glück. DOROTHÉE STÖBENER 47. Die Altstadt von Lahore ist ein Traum: voller geheimnisvoller Gassen und Moscheen, die so aussehen, wie man sich in Kindertagen das morgenland vorgestellt hat. Aber Lahore liegt in Pakistan, einem von Gewalt gebeutelten Land. Weil niemand sagen kann, wie sich die Lage dort in zukunft entwickeln wird, fahre ich gleich 2018 noch einmal hin. JAN ROSS 48. Salina ist eine winzige, verträumte Insel vor Sizilien. Abends auf der Piazza des Städtchens malfa vor der Kirche sitzen und eine Flasche malvasier trinken; zusehen, wie die Nachbarinseln Panarea und Stromboli in der Dämmerung versinken; dann im Dunkeln nach Hause laufen, entlang der Gärten, in denen die zikaden singen und aus denen es nach Feigenbäumen und Oleander duftet. ALARD VON KITTLITZ 49. 1968, bald nach meiner Geburt, wurde marcel Duchamp auf dem Cimetière monumental in Rouen beerdigt. Der Friedhof liegt malerisch auf einem Hügel, die Aussicht soll herrlich sein. mit fünfzig rückt der Tod allmählich näher; man fragt sich, was im Leben wichtig ist. Das Grab des mannes, der der Welt beigebracht hat, dass selbst ein Pinkelbecken respekt verdient, scheint mir für solche Gedanken der perfekte Ort zu sein. SANDRA DANICKE 50. Unser Sohn führe gern auf den höchsten berg der Welt. Oder an den längsten Fluss. Oder gleich zum mond – dort gäbe es die schönsten Steine. Ich will nach Kärnten, wo wir als Kinder im Katschtal Bäche zu riesigen Seen stauten, den mirnock erklommen und Granat-Steine sammelten. Nächstes Jahr nehmen wir die Kinder mit, wahrscheinlich liegen unsere Träume gar nicht weit auseinander. CAROLIN PIRICH www * * (28. Dezember 2017, DIE ZEIT No 1/2018, S. 57, alle im Team durften wünschen) Kategorie:World